1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a multi-functional container and, more specifically, to a multi-functional container that may be converted by addition, removal, or rearrangement of certain parts, from a container for use in a first application to a container for use in a second application.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is customary for the host of a wedding reception or other function to provide a designated location at which guests may place gifts. Typically, gifts are placed on a designated table where they remain until the reception or function is over. Larger items, such as boxed and wrapped gifts, may be left on the table for extended periods of time without substantial risk of theft or loss. On the other hand, envelopes containing cash or checks are easily misplaced or stolen. To address the problems raised by presentation of gifts in envelopes, it has become customary to provide a box or other type of receptacle into which wedding guests may deposit the envelopes they bring to the reception for the bride and groom.
Similarly, a receptacle for gift cards may be employed at other types of events or functions, such as bar-mitzvahs, holiday parties, anniversary celebrations, and birthday parties. In some instances, a box may be employed for the storage and distribution of party favors to the host's guests, to hold small gifts, or to function as a table centerpiece for the event.
It is customary for a woman to keep, and to use throughout her life, items received as wedding gifts and items that otherwise relate to her wedding day. A woman may keep, in a box in her bedroom, various types of items having sentimental value. A box used for this purpose is often referred to as a “keepsake” box.
It is also customary to place a box in a child's bedroom, even when the child is very young, for the storage of toys and other objects. When the child is very small, the box may be used for storing diapers, lotions, baby powder, and other items related to the care of the baby. When the child is older, the box may function as toy box, for use by both parent and child, for the storage of toys.
Furthermore, it is customary for a mother to desire to share with a child items that she once used, or that are of sentimental value to her, such as jewelry, furniture or a keepsake box that was once hers.